Maintenant que tu n'es plus là
by Lessien Anwamane
Summary: One Shot qui se déroule après la mort d'Ace. Smoker décide de partir en mer. Pour aller où ? Pour quoi faire ? ...  Yaoi Ace/Smoker.    Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont tous la propriété d'Eiichiro Oda.


**_Maintenant que tu n'es plus là_**

Jour de pluie. Encore…

Comme d'ordinaire, le marine était de mauvaise humeur. Et quand il pleuvait, cela aggravait son état.

- Fichue pluie ! marmonnât-il. Tashigi ! on n'a rien de prévu aujourd'hui ?

- Heu non colonel, dit la jeune femme légèrement tendue. Je veux dire contre-amiral !

- C'est bon, on s'en fout de mon titre ! bon ! prévenez les autres que je serais absent aujourd'hui et le reste de la semaine aussi !

- Bien, chef !

Sans plus d'explications, le marine sorti dans un claquement de porte et traversa le bâtiment en direction de la ville. Mais arrivé hors de la vue de ses hommes, tourna en direction du port et embarqua sur un bateau privé, sans un seul mot. Le seul marine qui osa lui demander où il allait avec ce bateau avait immédiatement regretté sa curiosité lorsque le regard assassin de son supérieur le perça de part en part. Il partit aussitôt en mer, naviguant le plus loin possible des rives avant de prendre une direction que personne n'aurait pensé pour un marine. La pluie c'était arrêtée et il faisait maintenant un temps resplendissant. Si quelqu'un savait où il allait, on l'aurait sûrement traité de fou et enfermé dans une cellule de la prison. Qu'importe, il fallait qu'il y aille.

« Enfin seul » pensa-t-il.

Allumant deux nouveaux cigares, il contempla la mer si silencieuse et s'assit sur le pont, songeur. Le soleil déclinait lentement, sublimant le ciel de rouge, orange, or. « Comme toi… Magnifique… » Il sentit soudain une bouffée de tristesse et d'amertume monter en lui.

- Bordel, je deviens faible ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute d'abord ! Connard !

Il lâcha ce dernier mot en frappant sur le bois du pont, comme si cela pouvait atténuer sa douleur et sa peine. Le ciel devient à présent violet, bleu, gris les étoiles commençaient à briller faiblement, et on pouvait voir le croissant de la lune. Un vent frais ce mit à souffler, faisant frissonner le marine qui referma un peu plus son manteau, toujours orné de dizaines de cigares. Puis, la nuit étant complètement tombée, enveloppant de son manteau noir la ligne de l'horizon, il se décida à aller se coucher. Cependant, il ne dormit pas bien, rêvant d'une de ses nuits extraordinairement magique avec _lui_.

C'était à Alabasta. Luffy et son équipage venait tout juste de lui échapper à cause de ce maudis pirate. Portgas D. Ace… Le pirate ayant mangé le fruit Mera Mera no Mi, le fruit du démon donnant le pouvoir du feu. Ils étaient en train de se battre lorsque le pirate avait réussi à se démêler de lui et à s'échapper au-dessus des toits de la ville, forçant le colonel à lui courir après sur plus de la moitié du territoire. Puis il avait chuté dans une ruelle. Ou plutôt si était-il laissé glisser, afin d'y acculer le marine. Et Smoker avait bien été obligé de le suivre, malgré lui. Il s'était donc à peine retrouvé sur le sol en terre qu'Ace lui avait envoyé un coup de poing magistral dans la mâchoire et avait fait voler ses deux cigares. Le marine n'avait que peu apprécier de ce faire arracher ces cigares et avait répliqué en se transformant en fumée pour se glisser derrière le pirate et l'emprisonner dans ses bras. Mais le jeune homme ne le voyait pas de cet avis et s'était à son tour transformer en une gerbe de feu pour s'échapper et se placer derrière lui. Mais il perdit l'équilibre et tomba lamentablement sur le sol, recevant en pleine face le pied du colonel qui était –passablement- énervé.

- Oye, Portgas ! Pourquoi tu ne te laisses-tu pas appréhender plutôt que de toujours te battre dans des combats inutiles contre moi ?

- Comme si j'allais me laisser faire par un vieux dans ton genre Smokey ! Même pas en rêve ! Gnn…!

Il venait de se prendre un coup magistral dans le bas ventre, et crachant un peu de sang, il jeta un regard empli de haine vers son adversaire. « Que j'aime ce regard… » C'était pris à penser Smoker. Il rougit à cette pensée et Ace se jeta sur lui en hurlant, lui donna un direct du droit qui le fit tomber en arrière et heurter le mur derrière lui. Sa tête heurta violemment la surface et il fut sonné, n'entendant presque pas ce que lui criait le jeune homme. Tout ce qu'il comprit dans ce flot ininterrompu de colère, c'était que s'il s'avisait de toucher un seul cheveu du Mugiwara, Ace le poursuivrait jusqu'en enfer et même au-delà pour lui faire payer. Et tandis que le pirate approcha son visage du sien pour lui demander s'il était mort ou non, le marine passa vivement son bras autour de sa nuque et l'embrassa sauvagement.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? ». Ces pensées furent sans réponse. Tout ce qu'il put dire, c'est qu'il avait une envie démesurée envers le jeune homme, et qu'il ne pouvait se contrôler. Il lâcha enfin prise, à court de souffle. Ace se releva, les yeux haineux lus que jamais et lui mit une claque avant de l'engueuler.

- Que… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous Smoker ? T'es pas bien ? Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? Salaud ! Ordure ! Vas en enfer !

- J'y suis déjà bonhomme…

Il le repris à nouveau contre lui, l'enlaçant autour de la taille, et planta ses yeux au fond des siens, ardents comme de la braise. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait brûler de l'intérieur son cœur battait trop vite à son goût son sang bouillonnait du désir immense de posséder le jeune homme le sang pulsait dans ses temps comme jamais ses tympans bourdonnaient, l'empêchant d'entendre le flot d'injures du pirate. Il le fit taire en l'embrassant encore, plus insistant. Il introduisit sa langue entre ses lèvres, le taquinant, sentant ses défenses tomber les unes après les autres.

- Oses me dire que tu n'aimes pas ça, Portgas…

- Mmmmh… !

Il lui attrapa la mâchoire et lui fit desserrer doucement, introduisant sa langue sinueuse dans sa bouche, cherchant la sienne, passant sans cesse sur son palais, dans des mouvements plus ou moins profond, plus ou moins séducteurs. Sa main libre resserra son emprise sur ses fesses musclées et il le poussa contre le mur, l'emprisonnant de ses étreintes. Il senti la langue du pirate répondre à son appel et au même moment, une poussée d'adrénaline l'envahit tout entier. Frottant son bassin contre celui du pirate, il lui fit clairement ressentir son érection, et ne put empêcher un petit rire lorsqu'il sentit celle croissante de son rival. Il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille et lui murmura dans un souffle :

- Avoue que je te plais, Portgas…

- Mmmmh… Appelles moi « Ace », tout simplement…

- D'accord, Ace.

Il passa ses mains sur son torse finement ciselé et le parcouru de long en large, s'amusant sur les zones érogènes du jeune homme, l'écoutant gémir de plaisir sous ses caresses. Il poussa le vice jusqu'à lui dévorer l'oreille, la clavicule, le cou. Aucune parcelle de chair n'était épargnée. Il y prenait un malin plaisir tandis qu'Ace sentait ses forces et sa raison l'abandonner sous les caresses du marine. Il s'entendit même lui supplier d'aller plus vite, de ne pas le faire attendre d'avantage. Le colonel ne se priva pas et tandis que ses mains descendirent le long de ses flancs pour lui caresser sensuellement les cuisses et l'entrejambe, il passe sa langue vicieuse sur son torse, traçant des sillons, s'arrêtant pour mordiller, suçoter, lécher les tétons du jeune homme, qui se durcirent très rapidement. Il continua à descendre jusqu'à arriver au bas ventre, se retrouvant à genoux devant le pirate. Enfin, il défit la boucle de la ceinture et ouvrit la fermeture éclair, prenant tout son temps. Le ton du jeune homme se firent plus pressant, suppliant. Avec un sourire, le marine attrapa une jambe du pantalon et la tira avec ses dents, fit de même avec l'autre et lui retira entièrement, envoyant valser quelques mètres plus loin le vêtement. Il embrassa la bosse qui s'était formée sous le caleçon et le retira avec ses dents de la même façon que le pantalon.

- Smoker… Ha…

Il regarda avec envie le membre durci du jeune homme qui le suppliait puis répondit à ses supplications en le prenant entièrement en bouche, lentement. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par le sentiment de puissance qui s'installait en lui tandis qu'il commençait une fellation, s'appliquant du mieux qu'il put. Il senti que le pirate posait ses mains sur sa tête en soupirant, et accéléra ses mouvements. D'une main il s'occupait des testicules du jeune homme tandis que de l'autre il effleurait de manière provocante ses cuisses, remontant jusqu'à ses fesses, descendant sous le genou, dans des mouvements réguliers et doux. Sa bouche elle, allait crescendo. Ses mouvements se faisaient extrêmement rapides, de plus en plus experts. Il s'amusait à lécher le gland et la verge avant de le reprendre tout entier, écoutant avec plaisir les gémissements de plus en plus forts du pirate. Sa tête tournait, ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Tout était flou pour lui. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il lui fallait le faire, même si c'était contraire à toutes ces règles et au règlement des marines. Il sentit qu'Ace allait bientôt venir et accéléra une dernière fois ses mouvements, voulant le faire flancher une première fois avant de le prendre. Et le pirate jouit en hurlant son prénom dans un râle. Smoker s'était retiré juste avant et avait reçu le liquide sur l'épaule, souriant de son effet.

Ace flancha, les jambes coupées par le plaisir. Il se retrouva assis dos au mur, le marine ayant suivi son mouvement et se retrouvant pratiquement à quatre pattes devant lui. Avec un clin d'œil, le colonel retira ses vêtements et, une fois nu, tira le pirate vers lui, l'embrassant à nouveau, entremêlant leurs langues, passant une main derrière sa tête pour le faire basculer en arrière et s'allonger.

- Ace…

D'un signe de tête, le pirate donna son accord. Le marine lui introduisit alors deux doigts dans son anus, lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur qu'il étouffa dans un autre baiser. Il entama des vas et vient réguliers, lents, le temps que le jeune s'habitue à sa présence, puis inséra un troisième doigt. Une fois qu'il le senti prêt, il le retourna et le mit à quatre pattes, se plaçant derrière lui, et le pénétra doucement, comme pour ne pas le briser. Presqu'aussitôt, il commença ses mouvements, s'accrochant à la chute de ses reins pour mieux le pénétrer. D'abord peu profonds, ils s'accentuèrent et devinrent de plus en plus violents, de plus en plus rapides. Il s'arrachait des cris de plaisir de même qu'il le faisait au pirate, ne sentant plus entre eux cette rivalité, ne sachant qu'une seule chose qu'il se répétait sans cesse, le disant à haute voix sans même s'en rendre compte : « Je t'aime Ace ».

Il lui faisait l'amour, il aimait ça. Il l'aimait. Pour toutes ces raisons, il aurait pu être envoyé directement à la mort, ou à la prison à vie, au minimum. Mais il s'en moquait. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui, c'était le moment présent et ce corps brûlant qu'il sentait contre le sien, pour lequel il éprouvait tant d'ardeur, tant de plaisir. Il avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur, comme si le pirate l'avait embrasé tout entier. Il s'accrocha tellement fort aux hanches du pirate qu'il enfonça ses ongles dans sa peau et le fit saigner un peu.

Il buta enfin contre la prostate, arrachant des cris suraigus au jeune, ne contrôlant plus ses mouvements, arrivant au plaisir ultime, dans cet instant suprême où tout n'est plus qu'extase, se sentant uni, en symbiose avec lui. Ils jouirent en même temps, le marine sur le dos du plus jeune. Ils s'écroulèrent sur le sol, le pirate se blottit dans ses bras qu'il resserra sur lui, protecteur. Il l'entendit murmurer « Moi aussi je t'aime Smoker » avant de perdre connaissance.

Quand il se réveilla, le pirate était parti, mais il lui avait laissé un message lui disant où ils pourraient se retrouver le soir venu. Et il l'avait gardé dans la poche intérieure de sa veste comme un trésor.

Se réveillant en sursaut, il fouilla dans la poche intérieur de sa veste et en retira le bout de papier tout chiffonné que le pirate lui avait donné lors de leur première fois. Il l'avait toujours sur lui depuis, comme un porte bonheur. Le simple contact de la feuille le rassura et il la rangea soigneusement dans sa poche, cherchant son briquet qu'il ne trouva pas.

_« Pas de fumée sans feu… »_ Les paroles de son amant lui revinrent en mémoire et il sourit en repensant à l'affront qu'il lui avait fait en disant cela, lors de leur rencontre à Alabasta.

- Et pourtant, tu avais raison, Ace…

Il retrouva enfin son briquet et alluma ses deux cigares, sortant sur le pont pour admirer les étoiles. Le ciel était dégagé, on ne voyait à l'horizon que la mer, si calme. Une douce brise faisait se soulever quelques vaguelettes et apportait un peu de fraicheur en cette belle nuit. En regardant les étoiles, le marine cru apercevoir le visage toujours souriant de son amant, mais son visage s'assombrit, l'illusion venait de passer. Pourtant, toutes ces étoiles étaient, à s'y méprendre, semblables au visage du pirate : joueuses, souriantes, rieuses même. Il regarda le croissant de la lune et soupira longuement, resserrant sa veste contre lui, d'un geste machinal.

Sa présence lui manquait terriblement. C'était comme si le soleil avait décidé de disparaitre en même temps que le beau pirate. Il faisait toujours froid et sombre dans le cœur du contre-amiral. Son soleil, c'était Ace. Sa joie de vivre, sa raison de continuer, c'était lui. Alors maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, à qui cela servait-il qu'il continue à être un officier ? Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était le rejoindre.

- Nous serons unis dans la mort si nous le pouvons être dans la vie. Attends-moi, je vais bientôt te rejoindre…

Quelques temps plus tard, il rejoint enfin l'île où se trouvaient les tombes du grand capitaine que fut Barbe Blanche, et surtout celle de son tant aimé Ace. Arrivé devant sa tombe ornée de milles fleurs et des effets personnels de jeune homme, il se laissa tomber à genoux et pleura à chaudes larmes. C'était la première fois depuis son décès qu'il venait ici, et il savait très bien pourquoi il n'était pas venu avant. Sa raison s'envola en même temps que ses larmes. Il craquait. Tous ces jours passés sans lui le hantaient terriblement, il n'en pouvait plus de vivre sans lui. Devant la tombe de celui qu'il aimait tant, la douleur de son cœur le brisait littéralement en deux. Il sentait qu'il devenait fou, fou de douleur, fou d'amour. Sa raison s'évapora entièrement, le laissant seul avec sa folie et sa douleur.

Et oui, sous son air habituellement froid, il cachait en réalité une profonde blessure que rien n'avait pu guérir depuis la mort de son tendre pirate.

Il sortit de son sac de voyage plusieurs bouteilles de saké et tandis qu'il sombrait dans la folie, il les vidait l'une après l'autre, voulant se soûler une dernière fois avant de commettre l'irréparable. Une fois fini les bouteilles, il posa une main sur la tombe tandis que de l'autre il prit un pistolet, résolu à se mettre une balle entre les yeux pour pouvoir _le_ rejoindre dans l'autre monde. Il braqua l'arme sur sa tempe mais au moment où il allait appuyer sur la détente, il senti une main se poser sur son épaule. Cette main, ferme, douce, il l'aurait reconnue entre mille. C'était _la sienne_, celle de ce pirate au grand sourire qu'il avait tant aimé. Se retournant, il ne vit rien d'autre que le paysage, et pourtant il sentait sa présence.

- Ace ? C'est toi ? Tu es là n'est-ce pas ?

- …

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Tu es parti bien trop tôt ! On n'a même pas pu se dire au revoir ! Pourtant j'avais tant besoin de toi Ace ! Je voulais continuer à te voir, à te parler, à te toucher ! Salaud ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de mourir comme ça ! Pas maintenant !

- Smoker…

Il l'avait clairement entendu. Le timbre de cette voix, c'était la sienne, sans nul doute possible. Pourtant, la tristesse qu'il pouvait y ressentir lui déchira le cœur encore plus, si cela était possible.

- Ace… Pourquoi tu es triste… ?

- Smoker, tu ne dois pas chercher à me rejoindre… Je ne souhaite pas que tu meurs… Ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour sauver mon petit frère, je ne regrette rien. Si ce n'est que je n'ai pas pu te dire au revoir…

Le ton de sa voix, quoique triste, était ferme. Il ordonnait littéralement au marine de continuer à vivre, malgré leur séparation, malgré sa douleur. Le marine se redressa et fit face au fantôme du pirate, debout devant lui.

- Tu dois comprendre que même si je ne suis pas là physiquement, je suis toujours avec toi. Que ce soit dans les étoiles, comme l'autre soir, où lorsque tu sens ma présence d'une façon ou d'une autre, lorsque tu te rappelles de moi, des moments qu'on a partagés… Je t'aime tant, Smoker, s'il te plait, ne gâches pas ta vie pour moi, continues ton combat et sois heureux. C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pourrais me faire maintenant.

- Mais Ace...

- Non Smoker, je ne veux pas de supplications. Je veux te voir heureux, comprends le mon cœur. Je suis heureux d'avoir pu donner ma vie pour sauver mon petit frère, ne me fais pas regretter ma décision. Et je t'aimerai toujours, sois en sûr, même si je suis mort.

- Ace, maintenant que tu n'es plus là, à quoi bon ça me servirait de vivre…? Je n'avais besoin que de toi pour vivre et tu es parti… Maintenant que tu n'es plus là, plus rien n'a d'importance pour moi tu sais. Tout ce que je veux, c'est être avec toi pour l'éternité.

- Smoker… Promets-moi que tu vas continuer à vivre. Et à continuer à chasser les pirates, comme tu l'avais fait avec moi ! Dès que tu auras repris tes activités de contre-amiral, du verras que ça ira mieux. Et j'en connais qui se feront une joie de te revoir de retour, et pas seulement Tashigi ou les autres marines !

- …

- Promets-le-moi Smoker !

- D'accord Ace, je te le promets… De toute façon, même mort, je ne peux rien te refuser, soupira-t-il. Ha, attends… Une dernière chose avant que je reparte…

S'avançant, il voulut attraper le fantôme de son amant pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser mais il passa à travers, rompant l'illusion. Et il l'entendit dire, dans une brise, qu'il l'aimait. Il entendit très clairement : « Je t'aime Smoker… ».

Il retomba sur les genoux, abasourdi, ivre.

Venait-il réellement de voir le fantôme de son tendre amour ou n'était-ce qu'une illusion provoquée par l'alcool et la douleur ?

En tout cas il l'avait promis. À un fantôme ou à une illusion, peu importe. Il lui avait promis. Et ses promesses étaient sacrées, encore plus avec le pirate. Reprenant son sac, il remit ses affaires dedans, incluant les cadavres des bouteilles et le pistolet. Sur sa tombe, il avait déposé deux de ses cigares, en souvenir, comme symbole de sa promesse et de son amour éternel. Il embarqua sur son bateau et reprit la direction de sa base, regardant l'île, la dernière demeure de son amant, s'éloigner au loin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle eut entièrement disparue de son champs de vision. Et le visage tourné vers le flamboyant soleil de cet après-midi, il sourit. Ace était avec lui, il le sentait. Et de nouveau, il faisait beau et chaud, sur la mer aussi bien que dans son cœur.

- Maintenant que tu n'es plus là, les jours seront bien vides, mais là où il y aura la moindre flamme, la moindre parcelle de lumière, je saurais que tu es là, à veiller sur moi… Merci mon ange…

Lorsque Shanks le Roux arriva sur l'île ce soir-là, il remarqua aussitôt les deux cigares posés sur la tombe du pirate et sourit. Il comprit que le bon vieux Smoker, le marine toujours prêt à se jeter sur les pirates et sur l'aventure était revenu. Et cette pensée le remplit de gaieté.

Il savait depuis le début ce qu'il se passait entre les deux hommes, et c'était toujours demandé comment réagirait le marine après la mort d'Ace, mais aussi quelle réaction il aurait en venant le voir dans sa dernière demeure. Et de savoir que le marine était enfin de retour l'empli de joie.

Souriant, il repartit vers son équipage leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle, et plus que jamais prêt pour de nouveaux affrontements.

- Maintenant que tu n'es plus là, c'est à moi de prendre le relais, Ace. Portes-toi bien, où que tu sois…

**FIN**


End file.
